


Oh, Sammy

by 2shy2bme99



Series: Sastiel One-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can be read on it's own I think, Dean is ooc a bit?, M/M, Mpreg, One-Shot, Reference to hurting someone pregnant, Sequel, Who Knows?, Why am I posting it first?, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2bme99/pseuds/2shy2bme99
Summary: Sam was with a witch and now he's pregnant. He never meant for this to happen.Castiel still loves him. But Sam is afraid. What are they gonna do to his baby?Dean wishes he could be sure that Sammy is clean, but he has to check. He will never forgive himself for hurting his little brother or his unborn niece or nephew. He just hopes Sammy can forgive him in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a response to a prompt to someone on wattpad, although I am no longer posting on there do to conflicting circumstances. I hope you guys like this. It may be a bit all over the place because it's only me and I'm a shit editor. Emjoy though!

Cas’ POV  
Cas searched tirelessly for my Sammy. Everywhere. It was like he was gone off the face of the planet. For a while Cas wanted to believe his grace was to blame. But as time grew on he became stronger. His grace even more powerful than when he had first met his love. It’s coming on nearly a year and a half since he had seen Sammy. Ever since that day in the Impala. Sammy had run out, broken from his embrace at the first opportunity. And now Cas and Dean have started taking cases again.   
They were investigating a string of werewolf attacks in the area of a small suburban neighborhood, full of cookie-cutter houses. Their search had lead them to a smaller cottage just on the edge of the neighborhood, that held more substance to it with its small, slightly overgrown garden and wicker chairs that any suburban soccer mom would set ablaze if they were seen on her porch. Dean had decided it was a witch controlling the werewolf population, hex bags at the crime scenes a tell-tale sign of it. They traced the herbs to this garden in front of the modest cottage.   
Castiel took the lead, deciding to play it closer to home and not knock down this person’s door, as they seem the type to possibly have children, and Dean would surely terrify the little babes. The witch they knew was a man, tall, even taller than his Sammy, with short, military cropped hair, and large, bulging muscles. They followed him to the gym after identifying him from a security tape they snagged, well Dean snagged, from the police. FBI. Right. And then he heard an almighty crash and it was too late for polite.   
Without further ado he kicked down the door while withdrawing his angel blade, Dean bringing up the rear. He heard further bangs and the voice of someone cursing, a low moan of pain breaking out between the words. They weren’t entirely sure this was the witch’s house but Dean was, in his words, “Damn near sure enough” and so here they were. They rounded the corner, backs to the wall, to peer into the kitchen where the source of the noise was. And Cas’ world stopped.   
There was his Sammy, clutching his rounded tummy and slightly rocking, a petrified look on his face. And Cas couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. Because the loving expression as he carefully cradled his tummy with soft arms, arms that were no longer lean muscle but still toned and soft looking. He was pregnant. And the baby. The baby was not Castiel’s. And yet he somehow already loved the tiny creature inside the person who he gave his heart to.   
His first mistake was the sharp intake of air. The second, forgetting to lower the sword as he approached a mother with child. Because Sam turned and saw him, and he didn’t get the same reaction from his love because quick as a flash Sammy was waddling as fast as he could, oh he waddles, how adorable, away from Castiel and Dean, who were the danger to him and his unborn child.   
Sam’s POV  
Dean with the gun and Cas with the sword he waddled as fast as he could, looking for a sanctuary he felt would be safe for him and his little baby. He made his way to a small cupboard within his closet, like a second closet within it, scrambling behind boxes as he heard scuffles in the hallway. Surely they won’t hurt me. He hoped with all his heart but he couldn’t help the tears that sprinkled down his cheeks as he rubbed soothing circles where he knew his little one’s feet usually rested when he wasn’t being used like a soccer ball. And Sammy could hear closer shuffles to his little hiding place, anxiety making his breaths come out as little whimpers when they escaped his mouth.   
And he knew his baby could feel the fear because the kicks to his bladder started coming and now wasn’t the time, because if he pissed himself and then was found he didn’t think he could defend himself while smelling of urine. After a particularly harsh kick, a slight trickle down his inner thigh, Sammy heard his door open, fear building up as he imagined Cas and Dean so angry they didn’t think twice about him or his baby before striking. A sob forcing it’s way out of his throat as well as the urine now sliding down his leg in full force. Oh his poor baby. He wanted to meet her so badly. And that was his last thought before his eyes slid closed in a dead faint, arms still encircling his belly.

~~~~

When Sam awoke he found himself in a chair, hands tied tightly together about his wrists, in the middle of a Devil’s trap. He almost laughed at the thought of someone thinking he was a demon. He and his boyfriend were completely average barring the fact that Joe was a witch and Sam a former hunter. Kind of ironic though, since now he is with a witch and hasn’t hunted anything other than a rogue spider he once found in his living room. That little guy was not paying rent and therefore not allowed in his house.   
He pulls his head up, feeling weary from fainting. He makes eye contact with his big brother right before, “Are you fu/cking kidding me, Dean? DO I LOOK LIKE A DEMON?!?!?!” A face full of holy water and ammonia-smelling trousers are what greets him. “You know the drill, Sam. I have to check every possibility before letting you go.” Dean says, voice stone-cold and face no different. “Dean, I’m pregnant and tired and I promise I am clean. I am not allowing you to do anything that will harm my baby. No cutting me with silver, no swallowing any type of thing.” I’m afraid you don’t have any choice. I’m checking and you look a little.. Tied up. Don’t think you can stop me.   
And then he does it. Everything in the books. No stone left unturned. And Sammy sobbed, and screamed, trying anything he could do to protect the baby, his little one. But near inactivity for nearly nine months left him with less muscle, and no way to fight off his brother. At first he could feel the baby’s kicks, see his stomach jump, particularly when he was in pain.   
Eventually it’s over and Sam is slumped forward, cradling his belly. He hasn’t felt baby move in a while, and he’s hoping that baby is asleep. Because he’s bleeding, tired and there is no way he is even entertaining the thought that he has miscarried. He would know, and he knows his baby is alive. He can hear muted arguing. Castiel and Dean.   
This is his chance, he pulls a bobby pin from his hair that was keeping it out of his face so he could clean earlier. And the knots are loosened and his hands free five minutes later. He stumbles his way out of the chair, hand on his stomach the other on the wall. They have a safe room, two feet of steel and concrete and if he gets in there he's sure he can keep them out. Angel proofing was in the very foundation of it as well as demon proofing.  
He’s there in a minute, strength returned via adrenaline, The code is in and the doors opening as feet thunder towards him. Move move move and he’s in! And in the split second it takes to slide the door shut a hand stops it. And it’s over. Because now he knows why baby was quiet and the rush of fluid out of him indicates baby is on the way and Dean and Castiel have him by the arms. Stoic and in control and he thought Cas would go easy on him but as he moans through what he now recognizes as a contraction and not pain from the testing he sees no sympathy and his baby is half-witch but they wouldn’t. 

Dean and Cas’ POV  
Sammy is stark white and the back of his jeans dark with amniotic fluid and he can’t be but a few weeks from his due date and the baby is coming and it had to be the stress on his body. Early labor and he’s the reason his brother is in this pain too soon and that’s his niece and nephew and why did he do all that to Sammy? He was clean the whole time and Dean is now a monster who ignored his pleas to stop. “Dean my baby, please, you're hurting them” He had said, but he hadn’t thought so because it was done on Sam, not the babe and he didn’t even think of the stress it could put an unborn child through.   
Castiel had been reluctant but he knew they must make sure Sam was clean and he hoped the baby was okay, because he would never forgive himself.   
They took Sam outside, to the Impala. Cas flew them to the bunker so quickly, Dean's head spun but he could hear Sammy’s heavy breathing and pleas to take him to the hospital but how would they explain away bruises and cuts and the tears Sammy was still shedding? The baby would be born at the bunker. When Sam mention a Joe they realized he meant the witch. The one that had returned during the time Sam was unconscious and had walked into the trap. He was gone, long dead now. And when they told Sammy there were even more tears. But he didn’t think Sam truly loved him. He was just knocked up and the baby was keeping them together, because even now when catching sight of Castiel Sam was lovestruck and dazed.   
They got him situated on a clean bed in one of the bunker’s empty bedrooms. Legs spread wide and this was more of Sam than Dean had ever needed or wanted to see. But Dean was nothing if not able to ignore how uncomfortable he was and got to work patching up Sammy while preparing to deliver his niece or nephew.

Sam’s POV  
Sam’s head was spinning with what was happening because Dean has apologized and his legs were in the air and Dean was between them and Sam had never been so red, cringing away from Dean’s gloved hand. In a flurry of wings and light Castiel was by his side, holding his hand and spouting apologies to Sam. But Dean had experience with animals and that was the best they had. He looks over to Castiel, already forgiving him because he had missed him and couldn’t bear to let Cas go now. Holding onto him. “We have a while, you’re not too far along with what I can see. Sammy I’m so sorry. I’m gonna make this up to you. Cas, could you heal him and the baby from the past few hours? Sammuy’s gonna need to be comfortable when this goes down.” Cas agrees and Sam is in bliss, the stinging pain gone and now all he needs to worry about is getting his baby here. 

~~~~~

And that’s what he does. Evangeline Winchester is now a happy seven month old and the apple of her papa Castiel’s eye. He follows her everywhere and she does the same to him, although she’s working on learning to crawl better. And Dean is infatuated with his little niece, she never wants for toys nor does Sam have to buy her any.

And they’re happy.


End file.
